


sure as a star

by swimthewholeriogrande



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande





	sure as a star

Spot and Race fucked like they fought. 

It was a mad scramble for dominance, full of rough manhandling and snarled curses and Spot's eyes taking on that glint that made Race crazy. There were softer times - times when they needed each other slowly - but this wasn't one of those times. This time Race was losing, Spot pinning his wrists and straddling him and grinding down so hard Race was losing breath.

"Last time you speak to me like that," Spot snarled, and Race bucked and spat and tried to scratch at Spot's hands. "In front of all my newsies - you think that's alright?"

"Think it's alright to call you out? Yeah, I do." Race bucked and writhed, trying to throw Spot off and get friction on his achingly hard cock at the same time. Spot just tightened his grip; he kissed Race roughly and then bit his collarbone hard enough to almost draw blood.

"You fuckin' tease," Spot panted, his eyes dark and wide. He kept Race's wrist in one hand and grabbed his ass with the other, physically dragging Race up to meet his thrusts. "You're gonna regret that, Higgins."

Their clothes long since abandoned, it only took another moment for Spot to start preparing Race. For all the violence of the act as a whole, this was the part they were always careful with, and even when Race was pushing unconsciously back on Spot's fingers Spot didn't pull them out until he was sure.

He released Race and got to his feet. "Get up. I'm gonna fuck you against the wall." Spot's voice was low and rough with need; Race couldn't get up fast enough at the sound of it, but he kept the act up. Spot had to pin him against the door to keep him still.

Then he was grinding against Race's ass, breath hot on his neck. "This okay?" he murmured, checking in one last time, and Race spread his legs wider in answer and arched his back.

"You scared, Conlon? Don't get shy n-NOW!"

His voice broke and climbed high as Spot thrust in in one fast motion, slamming Race's body against the wall with the force of it. The other boy's hands settled on his hips with bruising force; he pressed his forehead against the nape of Race's neck and ground into him, making Race shudder.

"You's always running your mouth, Tony." Spot's voice was dark and smug. He pulled out a few inches and pushed back in and Race whined, scrabbling for purchase on the wall. "Always real tough, until you's like this and then you shut up. Talk to me, baby."

"S'good!" Race gasped. He pushed back shamelessly, doing most of the work, but it wasn't the angle he wanted. He growled and turned his head to face Spot. "Want to ride you, Spot, can I?"

Spot wet his lips with his tongue, pulling out achingly slow. "You're a fuckin' wet dream, you know that?" he half-laughed, and nipped playfully at Race's jaw. There was a moment of tenderness, where they stood back to chest of a moment, silent, both breathing heavy and slow.

Then without warning Spot growled and manhandled Race to the bed, who was so hard by now he was leaking precome onto his thighs. The second he sat on the bed Race was scrambling onto his lap, hands on Spot's shoulders to steady himself as he swung a knee over each side of Spot's hips.

"Don't hurt yourself," Spot warned, lining himself up, and Race ignored him and lowered himself down immediately. Spot's cock pressed against his prostate and he moaned, his stomach coiling tightly with delicious heat.

"M-move." Race's voice cracked again when Spot twined a hand in his hair and pulled hard, sending shivers down his spine. "Spot, please, please -"

Spot jerked up against him with a groan, his other hand on the curve of Race's ass. "I won't last." he ground out, bucking up again. "You feel so good. S'for me, all for me."

Race started to move of his own volition, chasing his own high. The heat in his stomach grew and grew until he was shaking in Spot's arms. "Can I," he panted, "can I -"

Spot chuckled lowly in his ear, his muscles tight and hard against Race's body, rutting up wildly in a way that betrayed his put-together voice. "Come for me," he allowed, and Race did, endlessly, his vision whiting out and his mind buzzing statically. Spot wasn't far being, sinking his teeth into Race's collarbone and pulling Race right down onto his cock as he came.

They sat there for a second until Spot lifted Race off of him; he had gone completely boneless. "You okay, Racer?" he whispered, and Race hummed happily.

"Mmhmm." His eyes drifted closed as Spot stroked his back. "Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"You are so in for it next time."


End file.
